


Four Drunken Mistakes: Mashton

by Cahmichaeluesh



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cahmichaeluesh/pseuds/Cahmichaeluesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashton Version of FDM (four drunken mistakes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE!! CHECK OUT MY CAKE VERSION OF FDM! (four drunken mistakes)! ~ CalPal! (Friend nickname)

Michael's pov!: 

  " _shit"_ I thought. " _how the fuck did I get pregnant so quickly"?_ me and Ash have been trying. Again. The first time I got pregnant, I gave birth to a dead baby. I blamed Ashton for it all. But he stayed. He knew what happened. The night before I was supposed to bring our little girl Cameron into the world, I fell on the stove, suffering burns. I thought thought it was a minor burn, until she was born, not breathing, and basically burned. Anyway, back to the subject. Two pink lines on eight tests. Was I gonna tell Ash? FUCK NO!! I'm gonna wait. Wait! What if Ashton doesn't want this? What if Ashton leaved? I was knocked out of my 'what if' ceremony by a knock at the door, not even waiting for a response, and walked in. He looked at the tests, then looked at me. " what's the results "? He asked. I fell silent. All words escaped my tongue. " WHAT THE HELL ARE THE RESULTS"? He boomed. "I-i-i'm-m-m" I paused. "SPIT IT OUT YOU BITCH". Ashton roared. " I'm fucking pregnant with YOUR baby". I said. He went over to hug me, but I pushed him down. "What sweety"? He asked. 


	2. Continuation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finish of last chapter!

"You can't just expect me to run and hug me when you call me a bitch, yell and scare me, and play the soft card. No fucking way"! I screamed. " You know what? Your absolutely correct! I'm so sorry! I just ~ I can't explain! I must have truly scared you, because your shaking. I'm sorry"! Said Ash replied. "Alright. You did scare me. You can't just yell like that! Why do think I did what I did last time"? Confession slipped. " You did that because of me? Baby, I'm so sorry ". Said Ash. " Yah. You should be". Remembering that day all to well. 

**********************************  
Ash's POV: Michael's Pregnant. Michael's Pregnant. Oh my. Fuck me in my ass. How am I gonna react if Michael cuts to deep, kills our child. AGAIN? Got to stop thinking about the what ifs. I looked Michael, and touched his belly. Automatically loving our beautiful child. Mikey looked at me, then hugged the hell out of me. I AM GOING TO BE A DAD!! I lifted his shirt again, feeling the miniature bump I helped create. Wait, if he's only three months, how is he so big. Fuck. It doesn't matter. I started smiling like a fucking dork. This time, I will love our baby. I have to get help, and treat Michael better. I have to be there the whole time, if I truly love Michael and want this child. Michael killed Cameron because he knew it would effect me, because I was partially there, and I've never told Michael how much I love him. I've never told Michael through his last pregnancy that he wasn't fat, and he was perfect. That he was just pregnant. I never really kissed him. It was just a quick smooch and I would leave, and act like I didnt give two shits about him. I also threatened him so many times. Like telling him "if you ever leave, I will find you" or " if you kill that child, I will kill you to" I also refused to take him to the hospital. I have abused him since the day we met, and now it has hit me in the face, to realize that I'm doing wrong, and I've hurt him. God kill or help me now.


End file.
